


The Holly and the Ivy

by dudufactory



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudufactory/pseuds/dudufactory





	The Holly and the Ivy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Holly and the Ivy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/544) by rosewalker22. 



Arthur躺在床上刚要休息，就觉得身后有点不对劲。

有一只脚悄悄的伸了过来，脚还很凉。

很快，那只脚缠上了他的小腿，挤进他的两腿间，然后整条腿贴在他的腿上。这么折腾了会儿，那人的下半身碰到了他的臀部，前胸贴上了他的后背，双手也从他的腋下滑到他的胸口，抱住了他，脖子那儿能感觉到那人柔缓的鼻息。

 

"Merlin。"

戏剧性地，Arthur破坏了这美好的气氛，叫了那人的名字后叹了口气。

"什么？"身后的回答有些低沉，"你这儿真暖和。"

Arthur注意到Merlin的身体真的很凉。他太瘦了，这样单薄的身板怎么能持有更多的体温呢。不过他似乎很乐意像一条水蛭一样吸取Arthur身上的温度。

一条漂亮的水蛭，只是这条水蛭的个头有点大。

"Merlin，你就像是条常春藤一样缠着我不放。"

"如果你想的话，我可以离开。"

Arthur察觉到Merlin开始挪动自己的身体后，抓住了他的手。

"你敢！过来，可不能把你给冻死。"

Merlin又重新紧贴在Arthur的背后。

"既然这样，那你是什么？"

"嗯？"Arthur二丈摸不着头脑。

"我是说，如果我是常春藤，那你是什么？"

"你说这个啊……"Arthur若有所思的说，"我想我是棵冬青树吧。"

"为什么？"

"你知道那首叫'The Holly and the Ivy'的歌么？"

Arthur见Merlin摇头，就背了其中的一句歌词给他听，"'小树林中的树木里，冬青戴着王冠哩'。再说，所有人都知道我是这儿的国王。"

"哦，不。那是乌瑟。你现在还是个王子。"

Arthur撅着嘴说，"可我还是会成为国王的。"

"你还是棵冬青的原因，我想是因为你有该死的那玩意儿。"

Arthur因为Merlin补充的一点而笑了出来。

"Merlin，你说我打算接下来和你做些什么呢？"

Merlin支起上半身，坏笑的看着Arthur。

"我能想到很多事哦。"说完，他低下头亲吻了Arthur的双唇，"你知道吗，冬青和常春藤也总生长在一起。"

"我知道。"

Arthur的一只手伸到Merlin的后脖颈，把他拉过来，送上了另外一个吻。

（完）


End file.
